1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to shield apparatuses for low-beam head lamps, and, more particularly, to a shield apparatus for a low-beam head lamp, which includes a plurality of blind shields that are opened at a predetermined angle, thus achieving an increase in light efficiency of a low-beam distribution area.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a four-lamp projection head lamp refers to a head lamp, in which an optical module realizing a low beam and an optical module realizing a high beam are separated from each other, and two optical modules are mounted to the left and right sides of a front of a vehicle, respectively. In other words, this heat lamp has four optical modules in total.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the head lamp realizing the low beam includes a light source 1. A projection reflector 2 reflects light that is outputted from the light source 1. A shield plate 3 is coupled to a front surface of the projection reflector 2, and is formed such that a low-beam distribution area 3a is closed and a high-beam distribution area is open via a through hole 3b. A lens 4 is provided in front of the shield plate 3.
However, when the shield plate 3 having the closed low-beam distribution area 3a is used as such, some of the light outputted from the light source 1 is reflected by the projection reflector 2 and the closed low-beam distribution area 3a of the shield plate 3, and then is finally radiated to the high-beam distribution area through the through hole 3b. In this case, because of the amount of light radiated to the high-beam distribution area, the amount of light radiated to the low-beam distribution area is relatively insufficient. Consequently, as the light efficiency of the low-beam distribution area is reduced, this does not satisfy the vehicle safety standard of every country.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.